Confusing Love
by Catebrazil
Summary: Jade Mazur and Rose Hathaway are Moroi twins separated at birth. They are reunited once again when Jade Mazur moves to St. Vladimir's Academy from Russia. These twins have strange but very strong powers. Follow Rose and Jade on their journey together.
1. Chapter 1

**Confusing Love**

_**Jade Mazur and Rose Hathaway are Moroi twins separated at birth from their parents divorce. They are reunited once again when Jade Mazur came to St. Vladimir's Academy as an exchange student from Russia just after Dimitri Belikov was sent to retrieve Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir after 2 years of searching. **_

**Chapter One: Day Full of Surprises**

"What do you mean that I have to share a room with Rose Hathaway?" Jade Mazur furiously asked the dorm attendant. "My father specifically requested that I would be given my own room for the semester! This is outrageous! Just wait until my father hears of this!" Jade stomped down the hallway that led her to her new bedroom. Jade was tired and upset from her long flight from her home country of Russia.

Jade was always used to being spoiled by her father, Abe Mazur, for he always had to travel around for business and he felt guilty for it so he would give her anything that her heart desired. She has designer clothes; the nicest convertible car that anyone could only dream of, the newest and coolest cell-phone, the smoothest salon straightened dark brown hair, and always manicured nails. But at this academy, no one understood that according to her.

Jade has naturally tanned skin, dark brown hair that used to be wavy but is not straight and is only a few inches past her shoulder, natural curves that you don't usually find on a Moroi girl, and medium height instead of the natural height on any other Moroi. She usually wore fashionable clothes but never came off as a preppy girly girl. She did her makeup to where it would always compliment her beautiful exotic complexion.

Jade has a complex personality. She loved school but hated to do homework or work in general. She could be the sweetest girl you have ever met and then turn on you if you even think about harming her in any way. She was always playing mind games and is always one step ahead of everyone else, just like her father.

Abe Mazur is originally from Turkey but lives in Russia where he met the love of his life, started a family, and held his mobster business mainly. Even though he had connections all over the globe, he settled in Russia. This is where Jade was born. Jade has no idea who her mother is because she left her and her father when she was just a baby.

Jade politely asked that her personal bodyguards, Nick and Josh, bring her luggage up to her dorm. They both nodded and helped her. Jade's personal bodyguards were provided for her by her father because Abe Mazur was afraid that one of his mob's rivals might harm her for being his precious daughter.

Once Jade got to her room, she looked around and sighed. "This is a lot smaller than I expected. And two people are supposed to live in here? This is ridiculous!" Jade exclaimed. She thanked her bodyguards once they brought everything inside and then dismissed them for the day.

Meanwhile, Rose Hathaway was just retrieved by the one and only Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Vasilisa Dragomir, otherwise known as Lissa, is the last Dragomir Princess in her royal line. Rose is determined to be her guardian because they happen to be bonded.

Rose Hathaway has long, wavy brown hair that reaches just an inch above her waist. She had curves like no other girl. Well besides Jade Mazur. Rose wore her makeup fairly dark and not very natural. She dressed like a rock star. Not girly but not tomboy or Goth. She was always known as the bad girl of the school. She was at all the parties, was with many guys even though she was never really with them. She has a very complex personality because she likes keeping up her bad girl reputation but she was actually a very sweet and caring girl.

When the two girls and Dimitri arrive back at the academy, Lissa and Rose go their separate ways and head to their new dorms in different buildings. Rose sighs as she was led by guardians to the housekeeping room of her dorm's building. She was given sheets, a comforter, and a pillow for her bed, some school supplies, so toiletries, some brand new normal looking clothes and a catalog to order even more clothes, and some makeup. After that, she was led to her new dorm.

Rose sighed as she opened the door. She looked up to see a girl unpacking and decorating one side of the room. She turned to the guardians in outrage. "I thought I was getting my own room!" The guardians laughed, dropped Rose's new possessions on top of the empty bed and left the girls alone. Jade turned around and they gasped at the same time.

"How do you-"Rose started.

"Look exactly-"Jade continued in her smooth Russian accent.

"Like me?" They finished together.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, finally breaking their odd unison.

"My name is Jade Mazur. And you must be Rose Hathaway. I've heard nothing but…. Interesting things about you." Jade practiced her social skills that her father raised her with.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had the easiest life. That's for sure. "Rose replied, sitting down on the empty assuming that was to be hers.

"You have no idea. I come from a very unique lifestyle. What with my dad being the head of an illegal type of business. You could say he was a mobster, a term I've learned here." Jade said.

"Really? My mom said that my father was a mobster once." Rose sighs. "Not that I ever see her ever." Rose mumbles.

"What's your mother like?" Jade asks, curiosity building.

"Well, she's an amazing guardian, that's for sure. Her name's Janine. She's…. not really around for me very much. I've lived here at the academy since I was 5 years old." Rose looks down, feeling abandoned and slightly depressed at the thought. She shakes it off instantly. "She's shorter than me, with auburn curls and fairly light skin, unlike me. So tell me about your dad."

"That's the same description of my mother." Jade begins questioning the connection but moves on. "My father is a Moroi. Most Moroi don't like to keep their Dhampir children but he loves me so much that he decided to keep me for himself. Especially after my mother left without me to return to her guardian duties, I suppose. But my father is dark skinned, dark hair, and dark eyes, all like me." Jade smiles.

"I wish I knew my father." Rose mumbles.

"I wish I knew my mother! You know how hard it is to be raised by a mobster?" Jade uses the foreign term to her once again. Jade takes a deep breath and moves on.

Jade begins unpacking her boxes. She takes out a picture of her and her mother as a young child. Jade sighs and walks over to Rose. "This is the only picture of my mother and I." She hands the picture frame over to her. Rose gasps.

This is the same picture Rose has.

"I have this same picture…" Rose runs to her desk and pulls out the picture from a memories box that she keeps. She hands Jade the picture. Jade gasps, almost the exact way Rose did.

"What the…?" The girls said at the same time.

A second later, there was a knock on the door. Jade sits down as Rose hurries to answer the door. There was a letter addressed to Jade on the ground with a small package. "Here you go, Jade. Its for you from your father." Rose says flatly.

Jade is confused and opens the letter to find her father's handwriting.

_Dear Jade,_

_ I suppose you've met your roommate, Rose, by now. You both are probably very confused. But you must know that you are twins. When your mother and I got a divorce, weI separated you guys because you both have powers that no one can explain. Apart: You guys are normal and there is minimal abnormal activity on a daily basis. But together? You are the most powerful twins known to man. Even more powerful than Moroi's magic or Strigoi's strength. We wanted to keep you separated until you were much older so you would learn control but you guys somehow would always manage to drift closer together. Don't underestimate yourselves, but don't go crazy with your powers. Explore your powers but learn control before you use them on a daily basis. _

_Love,_

_Your father, Abe Mazur._

Jade hands Rose the letter and sits down on her bed. Rose quickly scans over the letter and drops down to the corner of her wall.

"We're twins…"

**What do you think? Please Rate and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose and Jade stared at each in amazement. They spent an hour pointing our their similiarities that they never noticed before. "Our eyes, hair, body shape, face features..." They took turns listing traits off.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their sister bonding. Jade stroded across the floor of their dorm. She opened up the door to find the tall, well-muscled, a senior, and a very handsome Dimitri Belikov.

"Hey Rose." Dimitri said with a smile in his voice and gave Jade a hug unknowingly. His tone drops almost immediatly. "I was told to bring you to the headmistress." His tone showed his was completely uninterested. "I've missed you, Rose." Dimitri smiled at who he thought was his ex girlfriend. He clearly still had feelings for her.

Jade chuckles. "Wrong twin, Mr. Belikov, but I appreciate the hug." Jade says with her thick Turkish accent. She realizes that she still has her father's humor and wonders if Rose does too. She doesn't know Dimitri personally from her father's knowledge of many people. She stepped out of the pathway and allowed Dimitri to recognize that Rose was actually sitting on one of the beds.

Dimitri's facial expression grew with confusion. Wrong twin? Did she have a Turkish accent? How did she know my name? What has Rose told her? These questions ran through his head.

"If I have the wrong twin, then who might you be?" Dimitri finally asked, tempted to interogate her.

"Jade Mazur, pleasure to meet you." Jade held out her hand and flashed her bright smile that revealing the fangs that classified her as a Moroi.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "As in... Abe Mazur's daughter... I mean daughters?" Abe Mazur wasn't royal, but he might as well be with how much power he holds.

Jade smiles in a way that answers his question. "And I assume you've met my sister, Rose Hathaway?" Jade presents Rose, who's remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"Hey Comrade." Rose weakly smiles. She recaps her love for him but is too afraid of getting hurt to show it. The twins are sophmores while Dimitri is a senior. Rose and Dimitri dated for a couple months when Rose was a freshman, but Rose broke up with him when she heard rumors of him cheating on her with Tasha Ozera. All of which ended up being fake. However, Rose was still hurt from the gossip and everyone always talking about them.

"O-Oh, hi Roza." Dimitri couldn't help but stutter.

"Long time no see, Dimka." Rose used her old nicknames him. She missed him alot because it was never his fault for why they broke up, but he was the one who was blamed for it and had to deal with i.

"Yeah, you've been gone." Dimitri sighed. Rose was gone for a few months with her best friend, Lissa Dragomir because they were getting paranoid of someone stalking them.

Rose looked down. When she looks up again, they lock eye contact. Jade took this as an opportunity to change the subject in order to break the awkward silences in between the exchanges sentences.

"So Dimitri," Jade sat down on the bed and smirked up at him, "how do you know my, excuse me, our father?" Jade still forgets that she's not the only Mazur daughter now.

"He's a family friend." Dimitri replied keeping eye contact with Rose.

"Oh, of course he is." Jade's smirk fell. She was looking forward to a more entertaining reaction.

Dimitri sighed. "Anywas, I was told to bring you," He paused, gathering his thoughts,"bring both of you to the headmistress. Immediately. See you around, Roza. Nice meeting you, Jade." He stood up and walked without saying anything more.

"So, how long did you guys how you Americans say 'date'? Forgive me, I'm still learning the American slang." Jade asks.

"It doesn't matter. Its the past." Rose doesn't make eye contact.

"Whatever. Doesn't like that's all in the past, twin. But let me warn you. He's so cute that if you don't go after him, I will." Jade laughs as Rose rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with." Rose ignores her sister's giggles, obviously not wanting to discuss Dimitri any farther.

The girls grab their purses and their cell phones. Jade grabs her Iphone as Rose grabs her flip phone. People that passed the girls in the hallway stop and stare. They recognized Rose, but got very confused when they looked back and forth between her and Jade. Amusement filled Jade's eyes.

Meanwhile, Abe Mazur, father of Jade Mazur and Rose Hathaway, waits at his desk for his business meeting to begin. He's currently in Russia for business but is planning on visiting his extended family in Turkey once this settle down. His eyes light up as his true love's nam shows up on the caller I.D of his blackberry cell phone.

"Janine, darling, how are you?" Abe spoke as he answered the phone. He's been dreading this phone call for days now, anxiously wondering when the news of the twins would arrive to their mother.

"Don't 'darling' me. Why on earth would you send Jade to live with Rose at the academy?" Janine Hathaway, mother of the tiwns, snapped at Abe over the phone. "We agreed that their powers are too strong for them to stay together! We have to think about their safety! We made that decision 16 years ago! You go off and decide on a whim to reunite them and don't even have the courage to tell me!"

"Ah, now I remember what I was supposed to do yesterday." Abe says, and for Janine's sake, he chuckles.

"Abe, please take this seriously. Our daughters' lives are at stake! The girls have been seperated for 15 years for a reason. Their powers will slowly return. Their birthday is in exactly a month from now. What if someone stalks them? Someone already tried to get ahold of Rose!" Janine's voice goes from angry to very panicked. She was geniunely concerned for their safety. She questions whether or not he's actually willing to take any of this serious. She loves Abe and misses like crazy. They were never divoursed, but merely seperated due to the situation.

"Darling, please have faith in me. Don't worry, I have this all under control." Abe hangs up the phone as the man he's been waiting for shows up.

"Mr. Mazur, always a plessure. I do believe you have requested my services." The tall, young man spoke as he sat down. He has emerald green eyes, black hair, and only looks to be in his early 20's.

"Ah, yes. I do believe I've been told you are the best in the business to hire for Moroi bodyguards." Abe rubbed his chin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course, Mr. Mazur, only the best for your precious daughters." The young man smiles.

"Now, before we go over the rules and duties I must require of you, I must see some sort of identification." The young man hands over his driver's license over to Abe. "Very well then Mr. Adrian Ivashkov..."

**Okay, I'm sorry that there are alot of typos but I'm on notepad instead of Word Document and its frustrating.. so please bear with me... But I hope you like it and please review :) Rate it and tell me if I shall continue or not...**

**Cate**


End file.
